


Confess

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Coercion, Death, F/M, False Hope, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Interrogation, Psychological Torture, Tears, Whump, drugged, whumptober2020, wrongfully accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: No matter what they say, their captor refuses to believe their innocence.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 17th. Alternating POV. I apologize for nothing.

Sam hid his face in his hands, wanting to blot out the image of his dead brother’s body lying bloody and broken. His tears made his palms feel slick; his sobs made it difficult to breathe. Out of the darkness came a voice.

_“Sam. Samuel. So much pain. All alone.”_

The silence seemed so much more oppressing when the voice disappeared. Sam found himself wishing for it to return. He ignored the niggling feeling at the back of his mind that told him to be careful. He just wanted to not be alone.

_“Sammy. I can help you, Sammy. I can take the pain away. You’ll never be alone again.”_

Sam grasped for the comfort the voice offered with the desperation of a man dying of thirst in the desert. The voice was what he needed. It was salvation. He prayed for it to come back.

_“You don’t have to be alone, Sammy, ever again. All you have to do is tell me. Confess, Samuel.”_

Sam wanted to obey. He wanted to please the voice, to give it what it wanted so he could be saved. The only problem was, he had no idea what the voice wanted him to say. A desperate whimper escaped him at the thought of disappointing the voice.

_“Confess, Sam. Confess what you did and you’ll never have to be alone ever again.”_

Against his will, the words fell from his lips, clipped, and choked off, telling the voice of each time he had let his brother down. Once the words started flowing, Sam never noticed when the voice disappeared.

* * *

Kat knelt at the edge of the hole where Dean lay dead. She wanted to look away, to hide her face, but it was as if something prevented her. Tears ran down her face, warm on her chilled skin, and dripped into her lap, making a wet spot on her pants.

Dean was gone. He had been her whole life, her reason for fighting on, and now he was gone. What was the point of going on without him? What would she tell Sam? 

Her fingers moved of their own accord, pulling the silver knife from her boot. She raised it to her throat as if in slow motion. The cold metal touched her skin when she heard the voice.

_“Kat. I can take away the pain, Kat. I can save you.”_

Her hand sank a couple of inches, her eyes closing against the glimmer of hope. Kat swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. Would it be fair to Dean for her to go on living when he was dead?

_“Dean would want you to fight, Kat. He would want you to live. I can save you, Kat.”_

Her hand sank into her lap, the blade falling from her fingers. She closed her eyes so she would not have to look into Dean’s anymore.

_“You can live, Kat. Live for Dean. All you have to do is tell me what you did. Confess, and you’ll be saved.”_

Kat felt her brow crease in confusion. Confess? What did the voice want to know? She would tell it whatever it wanted. She realized that she did want to live.

_“Confess, Kat. Confess, and live.”_

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Kat whispered, her voice barely audible even to herself.

The voice was silent. Kat strained to hear it, hear anything, but she was surrounded by a cocoon of silence. 

“What do you want?” She asked, louder, her words seeming to disappear into the silence. “What do you want?!” Louder, yet all she heard was a whisper.

The voice failed to respond. Kat screamed into the darkness.

**“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”**

* * *

Dean knelt between the dead bodies of his brother and his girlfriend, tears streaking his face and dripping onto the earth beneath him. His heart felt like it had been ripped into a million pieces. Through the darkness and the pain came a voice, whispering in his mind.

_“Dean. I can save you, Dean. I can take the pain away.”_

Dean sniffled, swallowing back his tears. He cocked his head, listening.

_“You don’t have to be alone, Dean. You can have your family.”_

Dean rubbed a hand down his face, wiping the tears away. His mind told him to be careful, but his heart wanted to desperately to believe the voice. He could not be alone. Not now, after he had had a taste of the family he had always wanted.

_“Confess, Dean, and you will be saved.”_

Dean had no idea what the voice wanted to hear. Confess what? 

_“Tell me what you did, Dean. Confess.”_

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Dean fought a battle within himself for long moments. Finally, he cracked open the door that he had promised himself never to open. Words spilled from his lips, a confession he would never have imagined himself giving under any circumstances. No one knew the things he spoke of now; not his brother, not Kat. 

The voice went quiet while Dean recounted in excruciating detail all the things he had done in Hell.

* * *

The demon stood back from where it had been leaning in to whisper in Dean’s ear. It smirked at hearing Dean’s confession of what he had done in Hell. The demon had been there, seen it with its own eyes, so to speak. It was lovely to hear it recounted, and with so much agony in Dean’s voice, but it was not the confession the demon wanted.

Leaving Dean mumbling to an empty room, the demon walked down the hallway. There were other methods to use. So many other methods.


End file.
